ncisnofandomcom-20200214-history
NCIS: New Orleans
NCIS: New Orleans is an American television series combining elements of the military drama and police procedural series which was premiered from CBS on September 23, 2014, following its parent series NCIS. The pilot was written by Gary Glasberg. The series stars Scott Bakula, Lucas Black, Rob Kerkovich and CCH Pounder, and is executive produced by Glasberg, Mark Harmon, Brad Kern, James Hayman, and Chris Silber. The series is set and filmed in New Orleans. It is the third series of the NCIS franchise. Summary The series follows a fictional team of Naval Criminal Investigative Service (NCIS) agents stationed out of New Orleans, Louisiana and led by Special Agent Dwayne Cassius Pride (Scott Bakula). The team focuses on crimes that involve personnel in the United States Navy and Marine Corps, and their territory ranges from the Mississippi River to the Texas Panhandle. The agents under Pride's supervision include Christopher LaSalle (Lucas Black), a former Jefferson Parish sheriff's deputy recruited by Pride following Hurricane Katrina; Meredith Brody (Zoe McLellan), a transfer from the NCIS Great Lakes field office, who has worked as a Special Agent Afloat and is keen to leave her past behind as she moves to New Orleans; Sonja Percy (Shalita Grant), a former ATF special agent and LaSalle's partner; Tammy Gregorio (Vanessa Ferlito), an FBI prodigy recruited after a short stint investigating Pride; and Sebastian Lund (Rob Kerkovich), a criminalist turned forensics agent and the team’s newest member. They are assisted by Patton Plame (Daryl Mitchell), a computer specialist, and Dr. Loretta Wade (CCH Pounder), a forensic pathologist. When Pride is promoted in Season 5, NCIS agent Hannah Khoury (Necar Zadegan) transfers to the New Orleans office to replace him as the team's direct supervisor. Episodes Cast Main Production Development In September 2013, NCIS: New Orleans which will be set up via two-part backdoor pilot during the eleventh season of NCIS. The episode title Crescent City (Part I) and Crescent City (Part II), written by Gary Glasberg, which aired on March 25, 2014, to April 1, 2014, a second spin off from NCIS and set filmed located in New Orleans. NCIS: New Orleans picked up to series on May 9, 2014, NCIS: New Orleans premiered on September 23, 2014, on CBS. On October 27, 2014, CBS picked up NCIS: New Orleans for a full season of 23 episodes. On January 12, 2015, NCIS: New Orleans was renewed for a second season, that premiered on September 22, 2015. NCIS: New Orleans was renewed for a third season on March 25, 2016, which premiered on September 20, 2016. NCIS: New Orleans creator and showrunners Gary Glasberg was last produced in the third season after died on September 28, 2016. NCIS: New Orleans was renewed for a fourth season on March 23, 2017, which premiered on September 26, 2017. NCIS: New Orleans was renewed for a fifth season on April 18, which premiered on September 25, 2018. NCIS: New Orleans was renewed for a sixth season on April 22, which was premiereed on September 24, 2019. Casting Scott Bakula was cast as the series lead on February 2014 with CCH Pounder, Zoe McLellan and Lucas Black joining soon thereafter. Rob Kerkovich joined the cast in July. He was the final original cast member to join the series, though Daryl Mitchell and Shalita Grant joined the series as regulars during season 2. Both had recurred previously. Zoe McLellan, who plays Agent Brody, left the series "for creative reasons", and Vanessa Ferlito joined the cast as FBI Special Agent Tammy Gregorio, a series regular. On January 31, 2018, Shalita Grant will be leaving the role of "Sonja Percy" after the conclusion of season four and half-episodes. On August 24, 2018, it was announced that Necar Zadegan would join the cast as Special Agent Hannah Khoury in season 5. Controversy Brad Kern took over the reins of NCIS: New Orleans as showrunner in January 2016. Within a year he had become the focus of two investigations for inappropriate behavior toward women. On May 17, 2018, it was reported that Kern was exiting his role as executive producer and showrunner, but would remain as consulting producer, with Christopher Silber replacing him as showrunner. Kern was placed on suspension in June 2018, when CBS launched a third investigation into claims of harassment. Kern was fired by CBS in October 2018. Reception Critical reception NCIS: New Orleans has received mixed reviews from critics. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes gives the first season of the show a rating of 65%, based on 26 reviews, with an average rating of 5.4/10. The site's consensus reads, "With a solid cast in a beautiful locale, NCIS: New Orleans makes extending this well-worn franchise look like the Big Easy." Metacritic gives the show a score of 55 out of 100, based on 15 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". In late September 2014, The Wrap's journalist Jason Hughes reviewed the pilot episode of the series, praising the music, the use of the city of New Orleans, and CBS' decision to cast Scott Bakula as "one of the most likable leading men in television, so they're set there." David Hinckley of the New York Daily News gave a mixed but critical review of the pilot episode, saying there is a "Crescent City flavor here. But in the larger picture, not much on this menu is unfamiliar." Liz Shannon Miller and Ben Travers of Indiewire said that NCIS is like "the obelisk in 2001: A Space Odyssey, it's an awe-inspiring, inescapable presence in the broadcast line-up. NCIS on CBS: It is here. It has always been here. It forever will be. Syndication TNT has acquired the off-network rights to air the series. Episodes began airing on the cable channel in December 12, 2017. Home media The following is a complete list of Home video releases for the CBS television series NCIS: New Orleans. The first three seasons have been released on DVD. All releases are distributed by CBS Home Entertainment. Awards and nominations External links * NCIS: New Orleans on Wikipedia * NCIS: New Orleans on Television Wiki * NCIS: New Orleans Wikia on Fandom Category:Series